


Felt The Sun Rise Up And Swallow Me

by killingmonsterswritingthings



Series: 10 Days of LawLu 2020 [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 10 Days of LawLu 2020, Gen, M/M, the magnus archives au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingmonsterswritingthings/pseuds/killingmonsterswritingthings
Summary: Law is an avatar of The Vast. Luffy isn't afraid.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: 10 Days of LawLu 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021261
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Felt The Sun Rise Up And Swallow Me

**Author's Note:**

> welcome back! this one was written for 10 days of lawlu day 9, "Vertigo (Dizzy)".
> 
> probably one of the first ones i started writing for this, because when i saw Vertigo i immediately had to think of the magnus archives... really law isn't the perfect avatar for the vast, but i did what i could. luffy refuses to be categorized, as usual
> 
> enjoy. :)

Law’s biggest problem, his biggest foil in life - or whatever this was - was how he would never be able to take Luffy. Too deeply was the boy rooted in the earth, the sea and the sheer existence of it all that he could be hit with the vastness of what encompassed it.

The wind was whipping around them on the mountaintop. Law had led him up here for the upcoming storm, to see if it would be of any help, but Luffy seemed impervious, as if his inner ears could not perceive vertigo, as if he was made of rubber, immune to lightning. So what he got instead was Luffy sitting on the precipice of a cliff with a thousand foot drop, his legs dangling, and Law standing behind him.

He could have pushed. It would have been so easy. But that would have been too easy.

If he really was to take Luffy, he would have to jump himself.

But Luffy was two things - incredibly unafraid, and incredible at staying alive. Not even The Lonely could take him, because while yes, afraid to be alone and lose those he loved, he was too sure of their presence and his own steadfastness to believe even for a second they could ever leave him. When The Magnus Institute had tried to recruit him, he had refused, saying it sounded too stuffy. The Eye had lusted after him for months, intrigued, powerless against him. His stubbornness made him the most fearless person Law had ever met.

The Vast would never be able to take him, because he belonged to The Extinction, as would they all, in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and see you tomorrow (for the last time this year, heh).
> 
> the title for this one is from All Time Low's "Some Kind Of Disaster"
> 
> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/luffylaws) and less regularly on [tumblr](https://leiathelight.tumblr.com)


End file.
